basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Douglas
Kathryn Elizabeth Douglas (born on May 7, 1979 in Indianapolis, Indiana) is an American professional basketball player for the Connecticut Sun in the WNBA. Her primary position is shooting guard, her secondary is small forward. .]] College years After attending Perry Meridian High School in Indianapolis, Douglas attended Purdue University and graduated in 2001 as a communications major. She helped lead Purdue to a NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Championship in 1999 and was a two-time Kodak All-America in 2000 and 2001, as well as being named to the 1999 and 2001 NCAA Women's Final Four All-Tournament Team. In 2001, she received a number of awards including the Big Ten Conference "Player of the Year" and the Silver Basketball from the Chicago Tribune. Douglas also received the 2001 Big Ten Conference Suzy Favor Award, which is given to the conference's female athlete of the year across all sports. WNBA career Douglas was selected the 10th overall pick by the Orlando Miracle in the 2001 WNBA Draft. She remained with the franchise even when the Miracle relocated to Uncasville, Connecticut, and was renamed the Connecticut Sun prior to the 2003 season. Following the 2005 WNBA season, Douglas was named to the WNBA All-Defensive First Team. In 2006, she was named Most Valuable Player of the 2006 WNBA All-Star Game. In 2007 Douglas ranked 5th in the league in steals (65), 7th in scoring (577), and 12th in assists (125). Douglas was again selected for the WNBA All-Defensive First Team. On February 19, 2008, the Connecticut Sun traded Douglas to the Indiana Fever for Tamika Whitmore and the Fever's first round pick in the 2008 WNBA Draft.Fever to acquire Indy native Douglas | IndyStar.com | The Indianapolis Star WNBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2001 | align="left" | Orlando | 22 || 0 || 20.0 || .362 || .316 || .723 || 2.3 || 1.8 || 1.7 || 0.3 || 2.00 || 7.0 |- | align="left" | 2002 | align="left" | Orlando | 32 || 30 || 25.9 || .449 || .367 || .866 || 4.2 || 1.7 || 1.5 || 0.4 || 1.31 || 8.5 |- | align="left" | 2003 | align="left" | Connecticut | 28 || 27 || 30.1 || .438 || .382 || .721 || 3.8 || 2.0 || 1.1 || 0.4 || 1.00 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Connecticut | 34 || 34 || 32.9 || .389 || .346 || .792 || 3.9 || 2.6 || 1.5 || 0.4 || 1.53 || 10.7 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Connecticut | 32 || 32 || 31.2 || .413 || .282 || .774 || 4.1 || 2.9 || 1.5 || 0.1 || 1.69 || 11.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Connecticut | 32 || 32 || 31.3 || .443 || .422 || .839 || 3.8 || 2.5 || 1.9 || 0.1 || 2.28 || 16.4 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Connecticut | 34 || 34 || 33.3 || .428 || .338 || .779 || 4.6 || 3.7 || 1.9 || 0.3 || 2.79 || 17.0 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Indiana | 33 || 33 || 34.4 || .371 || .324 || .799 || 4.1 || 3.2 || 1.6 || 0.3 || 3.03 || 15.6 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Indiana | 31 || 31 || 32.4 || .410 || .349 || .861 || 3.9 || 2.7 || 1.8 || 0.2 || 2.42 || 17.6 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Indiana | 34 || 34 || 29.8 || .449 || .391 || .831 || 3.4 || 3.3 || 1.4 || 0.4 || 1.97 || 13.7 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Indiana | 32 || 32 || 29.4 || .465 || .440 || .671 || 3.9 || 2.8 || 1.3 || 0.2 || 2.03 || 13.9 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | 11 years, 3 teams | 344 || 319 || 30.4 || .421 || .363 || .794 || 3.9 || 2.7 || 1.6 || 0.3 || 2.02 || 13.2 Postseason |- | align="left" | 2003 | align="left" | Connecticut | 4 || 4 || 31.5 || .333 || .250 || .857 || 2.5 || 3.0 || 0.8 || 0.2 || 0.25 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 2004 | align="left" | Connecticut | 8 || 8 || 33.5 || .348 || .297 || .926 || 4.0 || 2.8 || 1.2 || 0.0 || 2.00 || 10.3 |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Connecticut | 8 || 8 || 34.8 || .463 || .395 || .655 || 4.6 || 2.3 || 1.4 || 0.1 || 1.00 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Connecticut | 4 || 4 || 31.3 || .400 || .296 || .800 || 3.8 || 2.5 || 1.0 || 0.2 || 2.75 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Connecticut | 3 || 3 || 38.0 || .346 || .286 || .889 || 5.3 || 3.3 || 3.3 || 0.0 || 5.00 || 17.3 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Indiana | 3 || 3 || 31.0 || .318 || .125 || .700 || 2.3 || 2.3 || 1.3 || 0.7 || 3.33 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Indiana | 10 || 10 || 36.1 || .362 || .310 || .814 || 3.5 || 4.0 || 1.4 || 0.6 || 1.90 || 15.5 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Indiana | 3 || 3 || 31.7 || .458 || .333 || .833 || 3.0 || 3.3 || 1.3 || 0.3 || 1.00 || 11.7 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Indiana | || || || || || || || || || || || |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | 9 years, 2 teams | 43 || 43 || 33.9 || .378 || .309 || .803 || 3.7 || 3.0 || 1.4 || 0.3 || 1.93 || 12.1 Personal information Douglas lost both her parents to cancer – father in 1997 and her mother less than three years later in 2000. She was awarded the first-ever Jim V Foundation Comeback of the Year Award in 2001 for her perseverance after a string of tragic, personal losses.http://www.jimmyv.org/rememberingjim/comebackwinner.cfm?storyid=55 One week after the 2005 WNBA Finals loss to the Sacramento Monarchs, Douglas married Vasilis Giapalakis in Athens, Greece. Giapalakis is a sports agent who represents male and female basketball players. Douglas, who played for a Lithuanian basketball team in the WNBA offseason, met Giapalakis when she was playing for a Greek club. Douglas played for Ros Casares Valencia in Spain during the 2007–08 WNBA off-season.Offseason 2007–08: Overseas Roster She is currently playing for CSKA in Russia during the 2008–09 WNBA off-season.Offseason 2008–09: Overseas Roster During the 2009–10 WNBA offseason, Douglas played in the EuroLeague for Galatasaray, a club based in Turkey.Katie Douglas Galatasaray'da Awards and achievements * 2006 WNBA All-Star Selection (MVP) * 2009 WNBA All-Star Selection References See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:Born in 1979 Category:American basketball players Category:Indiana natives Category:Shooting Guards Category:Small Forwards Category:Orlando Miracle players Category:Connecticut Sun players Category:Indiana Fever players Category:Purdue Boilermakers women's basketball players Category:Galatasaray women's basketball players Category:Players who wear/wore number 23